


dancer

by brandywine421



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: "Shot in the dark here, but can you dance?"Matt wished he'd let the phone go to voicemail.  "Hey, Jess.""Shit, you can, can't you?  I need a favor."
Relationships: Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Write a little bit every day.
> 
> Go.

* * *

dancer

* * *

_"Shot in the dark here, but can you dance?"_

Matt wished he'd let the phone go to voicemail. "Hey, Jess."

_"Shit, you can, can't you? I need a favor."_

"I don't do those kind of favors." Shit, Foggy and Karen were both paying attention now - why did he answer the phone? Karen nudged him, no, worse, stole a chili fry.

_"Please? You owe me."_

"I have plans."

_"I haven't told you the date yet, asshole - I'll pay for your tux."_

Karen leaned in. "He owns a tux."

_"Seriously? Who owns a tux?"_

"Right?" Karen leaned away with more of his fries.

"What's this all about, Jess?"

"See if she'll pay you since we're running on pro bono fumes over here," Foggy chimed in, eating from Karen's sticky fingers. Ew.

_"It's for a good cause, I swear."_

Fuck his life.

* * *

"Do you want to practice or something first?"

Matt yanked on his tie. "How much dancing is required on a stakeout? You said you just needed to get into the party, but there's something you're not telling me."

She huffed, letting out the full truth, or as much as she could manage without breaking confidentiality. He couldn't fault her for staying true to her moral code, it was one of the things that made them kindred spirits even if their codes differed sometimes.

"It's an industry party, theater people. Had to pull a shit-ton of Trish's frayed strings to get the invite but I need to get in the penthouse and sniff around two or three, tops three, of the directors that are supposed to be there."

Matt abandoned the tie to fidget with his cufflinks. "And dancers."

He listened to her wince. "Yeah, and they need partners more than they need another wallflower."

"I doubt you were ever a wallflower." Her dress sounded slinky and tight but he didn't have permission to touch test it yet.

"Learned it in detective school," she snickered.

* * *

She was on her third glass of champagne when Matt brought her a real drink from the bar. She had to envy his swagger, like the tux was an armor of charm in the new battlefield. "Thanks."

"Open bar win," he shrugged, turning slowly toward the entrance.

_"Oh, I remember you."_

Jessica snapped her attention to the one of the nearly naked ladies that dared breach their personal space circle.

She wasn't talking to Jessica, though, and had manicured fingers splayed across Matt's chest. The bastard was smiling, of course he was - hadn't she been warned that he attracted beautiful people?

His smile dipped and he raised her hand to his mouth for a chaste kiss. "Margot, been a long time."

'Margot' met Jessica's sharp look with a matching one. "This asshole dated every kid in my dance troupe, flirted up a storm pretending like he couldn't dance - got all the free lessons."

"I wasn't pretending," Matt laughed, sliding his hand back into Jessica's elbow. "Margot specialized in classical ballet."

Margot winked at her. "Careful with that one, Doll. Save me a dance?"

"In those heels?" Matt quirked his head.

"I'll swap shoes if it's a Tango, promise," she laughed, flitting away into the crowd.

Jessica scanned the curious minglers that were slowly inching into their corner. "You're a _goddamn_ honey pot."

"Objection."

She waited.

"Shit, I know, like, three more guests. Please don't tell - " Matt turned to her with a guilty expression. So, normal expression for him.

This was actually - perfect. "Distraction is a go, but keep your ears open and fly closed."

"Objection!"

_"Oh, Matty, that *is* you, somebody tell the DJ to drop in a swing tune - "_

She went to pickpocket some directors now that she was assured that Matt could handle himself.

* * *

"Successful?" Matt snatched her sixth glass of champagne and drained it without waiting for confirmation. She watched his throat ripple and wondered - 

"Where's your tie?"

He reached up absently. "Think I lost some buttons, too. My tailor's going to be pissed."

"You have a tailor?"

He took her hand and tugged her to her feet. "No, but you almost believed me. Dance?"

She slid an arm around him - for steadiness, not affection. These heels were too high for champagne. "Don't get handsy - I saw you out there, my legs don't bend like those girls."

"I'm sure with a little practice," he hummed, positioning his hands carefully on her back. "But I don't think you're wearing the right kind of underthings for that."

She caught Margot's eye across the room, raising her glass. "Matt, half of your partners tonight weren't wearing 'underthings'."

* * *


End file.
